kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alice is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The world in which she appears is Wonderland, although whether or not this is her home world is debatable. Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart who is not of royal heritage (through marriage or lineage) aside from Kairi. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;First entry A girl who fell down a rabbit hole into Wonderland. She often daydreams and is naturally curious. Falsely accused of trying to steal the queen's heart, she was given an unfair trial and falsely convicted. She fell down the rabbit hole in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). ;Second entry Fell down a rabbit hole into Wonderland. Arrested on suspicion of trying to steal the queen's heart. Sora and his friends proved her innocence, but the Heartless captured her as part of their plan to open the final Keyhole. She fell down the rabbit hole in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951) ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A curious girl who fell down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Alice was falsely accused of stealing the Queen of Hearts' memory and put on trial, but we intervened and helped her clear her name. Story ''Kingdom Hearts After falling down a rabbit hole into Wonderland and meeting a host of bizarre characters, Alice follows the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts' court where she is put on trial for supposedly assaulting the Queen with the intention of stealing her heart. Attempting to prove Alice's innocence, Sora is challenged to find evidence, and Alice is placed in captivity. Later on, when Sora brings forth evidence of Alice's innocence, the Queen's anger at his attempts lead to a scuffle. As the Queen orders her subjects to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Alice's cage is covered and lifted above the court so as to keep her out of Sora's reach. During the fight, Alice goes missing. It is later revealed that she was abducted by the Heartless and taken to the world of Hollow Bastion, where a group of villains from other worlds, led by the witch Maleficent, are plotting to take over all worlds. Their plan happens to involve Alice who, as a Princess of Heart, has the power to open the Final Keyhole. She is captured while trapped in a cage in Wonderland, and is kept in stasis along with the other Princesses.If the player completes Deep Jungle before Wonderland, Snow White replaces Alice in the scene in which she stumbles upon Maleficent's allies, although Alice is still present once Sora reaches Hollow Bastion. Upon discovering her disappearance, Sora and his friends continue venturing to other worlds, keeping an eye out for Alice so that they could return her to her world. Some time later, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness interferes with Maleficent's plan, using Alice's heart to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts. However, a selfless act by Sora restores Alice's heart. Upon awakening, she assists the other Princesses in defending Hollow Bastion from the darkness that is threatening to consume it. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she remains behind in Hollow Bastion to protect the world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Alice appears as a fragment of Sora's memories, a sort of doppelganger to her real self. Thus, the real Alice that Sora met in Kingdom Hearts is not aware of the following details. Alice's role is similar to her first appearance, but this time she is blamed for stealing the Queen of Hearts' memories. She manages to escape when Sora, unable to think of anything else, claims that he is the thief. After Sora defeats the real thief, a Trickmaster, Alice assists Sora by tricking the Queen of Hearts into believing the she asked Sora and Alice to defeat the Heartless as proof of their innocence, and thus they are all saved from beheading. ''Kingdom Hearts II Although Alice does not appear in the game, her name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Her name is the fourth name in the password. Kingdom Hearts coded Alice reappears once again in Wonderland in ''Kingdom Hearts coded, this time as a data duplicate, she is chased by Heartless but Data-Sora comes to her rescue. She is about to introduce herself before she realizes that she had forgotten her own name. Data Sora looks around in Wonderland and find Alice's memory pieces in hopes to help her remember more about her name and a Keyhole that she saw earlier. When Sora finds all of Alice's memories, she gives him the ability HP Gain. After the events in Data Wonderland are over, she wants Data-Sora to trade her an Attack Chain ++; in exchange, Data-Sora will receive a Wall Brace. Personality Alice is a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons. But Alice did not like the book as it had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Appearance Alice is a young girl around the age of ten (though in the original book, she was more around the age of seven). She has long, thick, blond hair in which she ties a black bow (which gave rise to the popular term "Alice band"). She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes are blue and she is also fairly short in comparison to the other Princesses of Heart, due to her age. Abilities Powers as a Princess of Heart Despite that she is the lead character of Wonderland, Alice does not fight beside Sora, and thus does not have any abilities for combat. However, as she is a Princess of Heart, Alice does have some very unique powers due to her purely light-filled heart. If her heart is lost, her body will remain in a dormant state in the Realm of Light until her heart returns. *Her most significant power is to open the Final Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts when she is joined with the other six princesses. *Her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *She also seems to be able to upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when she and her fellow princesses upgrade Sora's Fira spell to Firaga in the first Kingdom Hearts. *On her own, still with the aid of her pure heart, Alice has the ability to hold back darkness, although the details of this act are unknown aside from the fact that doing so for too long will eventually sap her strength. When joined with the other Princesses of Heart, her powers to hold off darkness increase. *Alice and her fellow Princesses are also capable of sensing darkness, as shown when they tell Sora of a great darkness approaching nearby. Origin Alice in the Kingdom Hearts series is based on her appearance in Walt Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). This film was, in turn, based on the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. Carroll created Alice after telling his story to three young sisters who were daughters of a friend; one of these young girls, Alice Pleasance Liddell, was the main inspiration for Alice's character. Alice made her literary debut in Wonderland's first publication on July 4th, 1865. However, she first appeared (unofficially) in writing on November 26, 1864 as a gift to the real Alice Liddell. Notes and references de:Alice es:Alicia fr:Alice Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds Category:Wonderland Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Somebody